Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically consist of some form of intrusion detection of a secured area coupled with an alarm panel. Where the secured area is a building, the intrusion detectors may be simply be provided in the form of door or window switches.
In more sophisticated systems, intrusion detection of a building's interior may be provided in the form of motion sensors. Motion sensors can be infrared or ultrasonic.
In addition to motion detectors, many homes are also protected through the use of glass breakage detectors. In this case, the glass breakage detectors are especially constructed to respond to the specific frequencies associated with breaking glass.
In each case, the intrusion detectors are connected to an alarm panel. The alarm panel, in turn, may be provided with an audible alarm to alert authorized occupants to the presence of intruders.
The alarm panel may, in turn, be connected to a remotely located monitoring station. The monitoring station has the additional advantage of being able to summon police even when the normal occupants of a secured area are not present.
While exiting security systems are effective, they are expensive to install and can be unreliable. Once installed, security systems often require a separate control panel that detracts from the appearance of most homes. Because of the importance of security systems, a need exists for more reliable systems that are and inexpensive to install and operate.